


Threesome

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mabari, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic on Tumblr requesting "M!Hawke/Fenris taking the Mabari for a walk". Somehow M!Hawke got bumped to a bit role. Barkspawn's pretty determined when he wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Fenris met Barkspawn in the back alleys of Lowtown, while trying to reach Hawke’s house by a discreet route. He was not quite sure how he knew Barkspawn specifically, but the dog itself assisted by approaching and looking up at him as if expecting to be greeted.

"Is Hawke with you?" he asked, thinking perhaps the dog would lead him to the mage. But the dog shook his head and pawed the ground, then walked away in the direction of the docks. He paused and turned back to indicate that Fenris should follow.

Walking in silence, they approached a lunch girl at the very end of the docks. She offered fish “cooked” in lemon juice with a bit of tomato - for a few coppers she would scoop it into your own cup. Barkspawn looked up at the girl, a desperately thin elf, who looked at Fenris for confirmation. “Why am _I_ buying you fish?” grumbled Fenris, already grasping in his belt for change. Barkspawn pointed his nose at the ground, indicating where he wanted her to put the fish, and after a brief hesitation she plopped a generous scoop on the ground which was demolished in seconds. Satisfied, the dog bowed to the thin elf and she curtseyed in return. Fenris wrinkled his nose and followed the mabari back to Lowtown.

Back at the Hanged Man - not really an intended part of Fenris’ route, being rather more public than he would have preferred - Barkspawn barged in through the doors and presented himself at the bar. Standing up with his paws on the counter, he was shoulder height to Fenris and dangerously close to drooling on it, though perhaps given the nature of the Hanged Man this would not be the most disgusting substance on its surface. Corff was not well pleased, but dared not physically confront the dog.

"Can you get him a bowl of water?" asked Fenris, amused. Corff looked daggers at him, but got a bowl and put it on the floor. Barkspawn took one sniff at it, shook his head vigorously and headed around the back of the bar in search of less fetid fare.

"Hey!" yelled Corff. It was too late - the massive beast had bowled over a barrel and was nudging it towards the hapless bartender with intent. It rolled into Corff’s shins, and he bawled incoherently. "Get that dog out - "

Fenris tapped a silver on the bar. “He wants a beer. I suggest you get him one.”

The generous price mollified Corff somewhat, although he pointedly did not offer Fenris anything as he held the spigot open over the bowl. As Barkspawn drank his fill, Fenris swept his gaze over the tavern, every eye flicking downwards, suddenly very preoccupied.

"Where are we off to next, then?" Fenris asked the dog. "An audience with the Viscount? Or perhaps the Blooming Rose?" Barkspawn pulled up his gigantic muzzle, whined in a most offended tone, and went back to his beer.

Fenris was just contemplating whether he dared sample the Man’s wares when Hawke barged in. He seemed intent on a scene, but pulled up when he saw Fenris. “Have you seen my - ”

Fenris pointed wordlessly at the dog’s butt, poking out from behind the bar. Barkspawn chose that moment to come dancing out, a dopey smile on his face. He stood up and put his paws on Hawke’s shoulders, breathing beery fumes into the mage’s face.

"I bought him lunch. You owe me two silvers," Fenris informed Hawke blandly. Hawke glared but wrestled Barkspawn back to all fours and stood up to reach into his pocket. He stood just a tiny bit too close to Fenris and counted some coppers onto the bar.

"Er, do I need to buy you lunch too? If I know Barkspawn he’ll have taken you to the docks, and I know how much you love fish," he said, glancing sidelong at Fenris.

Fenris was wondering how to take this unsubtle courtship (he could sense the underlying agenda, but now that he was away from the docks he was actually getting hungry) when Barkspawn jumped up and inserted himself between the two men. “I would like a pie,” he admitted, and headed for the door.

As he pushed his way out, he heard Hawke muttering “Thanks, cockblocker.” Barkspawn gave a satisfied _whuff!_


End file.
